


I Can...Instruct You

by SapphicScholar



Series: Smutty Supercorp One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Kara and Lena first time smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being incorporated into my ongoing work, "Welcome to the Gayborhood, Danvers," but for now it's on its own. No need to read the other story for this to make sense, though it'd make my day if you did it anyways :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9390416/chapters/21258665

Alex puzzled over Kara's text: “Do you have anytime in your schedule for me? Have a question…” 

She wondered why the question couldn’t be asked over text, but she just shook her head, figuring it was Kara being weird. “Wednesday lunch time?”

“See you then! Cat Grant calling now, bye!”

“Enjoy…”

By the time Alex was settling into her sad desk lunch of a jar of peanut butter and a bag of pretzels on Wednesday, she had completely forgotten about Kara’s request to meet. She had a large stack of lab reports in front of her and a mouthful of peanut butter when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up in time to see Kara awkwardly poking her head around the doorway. “Is now a bad time?” she asked.

“No! Shit, I’m sorry. Work has just been insane. Come in!”

“I can really come back. Maybe when you’re less stressed?” Kara offered.

“You’re my sister. Of course I’ll make time for you. Besides, I think this student’s lab report is in Comic Sans, so I should really take a break to relax before I write something I’ll regret on his paper.”

Kara laughed, though it quickly turned into a nervous titter as she looked around the room, down at the floor, skimming the titles of the books—anywhere but up at Alex.

“Kara? I know you. What’s wrong? Did you break something? Did you eat something of mine?”

“No! Besides, do you even have food that isn’t that pathetic jar of peanut butter you’re currently calling lunch?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yeah…if I wanted good food, I’d go raid Maggie’s lunch.”

“Wait!” Alex suddenly perked up. “Does she having something good?”

“She’s your girlfriend,” Kara laughed. “You go ask her if you want her to share.”

“Maybe later. She’s pretty booked all day. But what did you want? Here, sit down. Stop being so weird.”

Kara shuffled across the room and sunk down low in the chair. “I need a small favor.”

“What’s up?”

“Er, do you, uh, do you still have any of the kryptonite samples in your lab?”

“Yes. I promise they’re secure. It’s just a few small ones, but I promise only Hank knows about them. Why? Did someone come at you with kryptonite recently?”

“No! I, um,” Kara blushed scarlet. “I need to borrow some.”

“Kara…why? That seems like a horrible idea. Why would you voluntarily weaken yourself? You could get killed if you weren’t careful.”

“It’s not for…it’s just, I just needed to be a little less strong, not totally powerless. And just for a few hours at a time.”

“Why? Are you trying to go to spin class again? Kara, even with lowered powers, you can’t risk breaking another bike. Do you remember how much Soul Cycle charged us for the replacement? No way. I don’t care how ‘fun’ it seems.”

“’s not for that,” Kara muttered.

“Then what the hell is it for? Kara, I’m not just going to hand over a lethal substance designed for the sole purpose of killing Kyrptonians to my Kryptonian little sister unless she has a damn good reason.”

“It’s for Lena,” Kara said quickly.

“Why does Lena want it? Is it because of that Red K incident? That was a while ago, and we don’t think there’s any more out there. Winn scanned all of National City looking for its signature, and it only ever popped up on that one rooftop.”

“No…Lena didn’t ask. I want it for, um, spending time with Lena. Like…alone time with Lena.”

“Oh!” Comprehension dawned on Alex in one big rush, leaving her as red and awkward as her sister. “Um, Kara, I really, I still don’t know that I feel comfortable with you having such a dangerous substance on you. What if it harmed you too much? What if there was an emergency while you had it on you? What if long-term exposure does more than we know about?”

“Alex, please,” Kara pleaded. She listened carefully through the closed door and, once she was sure no one was around, she leaned in and whispered, “I know we don’t talk much about sex. But…imagine if, even after you got together with Maggie, you could never, you know, do that. Or you could do some things, but you could never risk being even slightly out of control, even just for a second. Lena has been great, and she hasn’t pressured me or anything, but I need this, Alex. I really like her, and I want to, you know, be with her in every way.”

Alex closed her eyes, trying to remember that Kara was an adult who could make her own choices, that she wasn’t some alien teenager that needed her protection every step of the way now. “Okay, I really would need to run some tests first. If it looks like there will be any risk to you…I reserve the right to say no.”

“I get that! And you’re the best! But also, so that you know I’m not just jumping in blindly, I did find out from Clark that there aren’t any known long-term effects of exposure to low doses. It would just be a matter of finding an amount that wouldn’t hurt me or make me sick, just enough to turn down the powers and all.”

Alex laughed out loud at that. “How was that conversation, might I ask?”

“Awkward,” Kara conceded with a low laugh. “He definitely knew exactly why I was asking, though I guess that means he had to deal with something similar.”

“And he’s okay?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot safer than trying to solar flare every time I want some.”

“Ew! I can deal with you having sex, but maybe let’s not talk about you ‘wanting some’ ever again.”

“Deal. So…how long til I can get the kryptonite?”

“Lord, is it really that big of a deal? Things are sort of crazy at work right now.”

“Alex,” Kara whined, stretching Alex’s name out across multiple syllables. “You’re not being fair. Imagine if you and Maggie still hadn’t…”

“Oh my god, you still haven’t done anything?” Alex let her curiosity get in the way of her squeamishness about her sister’s sex life. It was actually sort of nice to be able to talk to each other again, since Alex really hadn’t gotten to do it through high school or college. She wasn’t keen on the specifics, but gushing about her girlfriend was fast becoming a favorite activity.

“I mean…we’ve done other things. But not, you know, really getting to both be together like that.” Kara reflected back on the long nights spent together, the lingering touches and long make out sessions that were fun but never enough. She had never really felt this type of desire for anyone else. Sure, she’d definitely been enamored with James and his muscles, but it always felt more like a crush than a full-blown relationship, like he was the hunky Disney prince that Supergirl would whisk to safety. But now? With Lena? Everything felt different.

“Okay, okay. I have to stay late today, so do you want to come by my lab later, around 7? I think they finally finished all of the repairs. We can experiment with some of the pieces to see what’s enough.”

“Yes! You’re the best! I love you!” Kara gave Alex a big hug, leaving her alone with her work and her pretzels, figuring it best to not be there to remind Alex about her little sister’s activities.

Kara nearly skipped out of the building, though, eagerly texting Lena as she made her way across campus. “Meeting Alex tonight re the green stuff. Fingers crossed! I really, really want to be with you.”

She was pleased with the near instantaneous response: “I will buy your sister anything she wants if you end up under me tonight.”

“I think I won’t be so specific with her, but I’m sure she’ll appreciate the bribery.”

Kara was more distracted than usual the rest of the afternoon, nearly flying into a telephone pole on her way back from stopping an armed robbery. Even Cat seemed to notice, arching her eyebrows every time she ran into Kara looking dreamily off into the distance. But how could Kara help it? All she could think about was Lena. Lena’s creamy skin. The way everything she said sounded like a seductive purr. The way she bit her lip right before she answered Kara’s questions.

By 6, Kara was too distracted to put in any more hours at the office, so she took to flying large laps around National City, helping out with minor altercations and traffic jams that she’d normally leave alone. It felt like a repeat of her goodwill tour after the Red K incident or her first few weeks after coming out as Supergirl. Only now, no one needed to see her prove herself. It was Kara who needed these moments, these reminders of something tying her to the day, keeping her focused until she could fly to her girlfriend’s apartment and take her in her arms.

Finally, after an awkward half hour with Alex, in which Alex rather unscientifically placed larger and larger pieces of kryptonite in front of Kara and had her try to fly and break things, Kara finally had a good-sized piece. Alex secured it in a lead box and made Kara promise to be safe and not to let it fall into the wrong hands. Kara nodded sincerely, giving Alex her word, before taking off into the night sky and flying directly to Lena’s penthouse apartment.

She landed on the balcony with a soft whoosh and knocked on the door, still unclear on the rules for just letting herself in when she arrived. She felt a bit absurd, rocking her weight from foot to foot, clutching a small lead box like it contained all the treasures of the galaxies, still clad in her bright supersuit, just waiting for Lena to come let her in.

“Kara!” Lena cried out, jogging to the door, “I’ve told you to make yourself at home. That means using the key I gave you to let yourself in.” 

Kara stepped in, still feeling a bit awkward as she unhooked the cape and kicked off her boots. But then Lena wrapped her in a tight embrace, hugging Kara as hard as she could so that the woman would feel even the smallest amount of pressure against her steely frame. Kara melted into the touch, peppering excited kisses across Lena’s cheeks and nose until Lena noticed the big grin fighting for dominance on Kara’s face and pulled back. “I take it by your mood that Alex came through?”

Kara nodded excitedly, holding up the box for Lena to see.

“Can I open it?” Lena was as excited as Kara was, but she was nervous too. She knew that Lex had manufactured kryptonite specifically to kill aliens like Kara, and, despite Kara’s repeated assurances that this would be fine, she still worried about her girlfriend. 

Seeing the worry creeping into Lena’s smile, Kara pulled her to the couch. “Lena, hey? Look at me?” Lena raised her eyes to meet Kara’s bright blue gaze. “I promise that Alex would never have handed over something that could hurt me. Besides, this sized piece is just enough to weaken me, not sicken me or even totally turn off my powers.”

“So…sex in the air is a possibility then?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“We should probably, you know, stick to the bed first. This is, well, um, this is, you know, it’s new for me,” Kara stuttered out, flushing a deep red.

Lena wrapped Kara in her arms, needing the woman to feel how much she cared for her, to know that she would be there to guide her through the first time, no matter what. “We can still take things slow. We don’t have to do anything tonight. I’ve already ordered enough Korean food to feed half of National City, and we’ve got plenty of TV shows to catch up on—you still need to see the rest of The L Word. You can just spend the night with me, sleeping, cuddling, kissing.”

Kara’s eyes shone with happiness. She knew how much Lena wanted this, wanted her. She could hear her heart race every time they kissed. She could hear the stifled gasps and bitten back moans that Lena tried to hide from her whenever her hands grazed Lena’s skin. And Kara felt the same way. Even though she was able to keep herself under control when she was with Lena—if only because she couldn’t risk letting herself lose control, even for a moment, without fearing that she would hurt the woman she had come to care so deeply for—she couldn’t fight the dreams, the nights spent alone in her bed or her shower as she memorized the feeling of her own body, her own fingers desperately pulling one orgasm after another out of her, everything a poor substitute for the woman whose hands she really wanted on her body.

“Lena, I need this too. I mean, I maybe need some food first. But then, yeah, I do too, okay?”

Lena nodded eagerly, fighting back a grin as she tried to stay as composed as she was at work. It was useless, of course. Kara had always been the one person who could fluster her, leaving the normally unshakeable woman uncertain and blushing. Kara was the one who could break down her carefully constructed walls, who could understand the pain of being a Luthor or being hurt by a Luthor but still grant the forgiveness her family didn’t deserve. 

Kara wolfed down her food even faster than usual that night, trying not to give away her excitement about the prospects ahead of her. Lena could tell, of course, but she wouldn’t say anything; she didn’t want to embarrass Kara, not that there was anything embarrassing about needing tonight—she needed it too. 

When they finished eating, Kara looked nervously up at Lena, bouncing in her seat with excitement. “Should we, uh, you know, head to your room?”

“It’s whatever you want to do, dear.”

Kara wavered for second, fighting back the wave of nerves that had crept in, before nodding. She ran off, fumbling to a stop a second later with the box clutched in her hands. “Ready!”

Lena led Kara back to her bedroom, kissing her soundly as they fell through the doorway and into the large bed that occupied a sizeable portion of the room. She rolled on top of Kara, letting her tongue flick inside of Kara’s mouth as her hands wandered. “Do you, uh, want to take the suit off?”

“Oh!” Kara blushed scarlet. “Yeah, let me just…” In an instant, Kara was in just a bra and underwear, the suit discarded somewhere across the room. 

“Wow,” Lean breathed out.

Blushing, Kara demurred, “It isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.”

“And yet every time, that’s still my reaction. Because look at you, Kara. You’re beautiful.”

Deflecting the attention, Kara pulled gently at Lena’s button up. “You’re still dressed from work too, you know.”

“I suppose I am. Do you wanna help with that? Or should I?”

“No! Let me.” Kara’s shyness dissipated with each article of clothing removed from Lena’s body, need soon overtaking nerves in the battle for dominance. Kara leaned back and unhooked the other woman’s bra while she was there, leaving her in just a very small piece of lace. Kara could feel her body humming with desire. Sure, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, hadn’t felt, but she was continually amazed that this stunning woman wanted her, had begun falling for her even when she was only Kara Danvers, the stumbling employee of a one Cat Grant. 

“Well, then, this is only fair,” Lena teased, popping off Kara’s bra with a practiced flick of her wrist. The sight of Kara’s perfectly toned body, her perky breasts, her defined abs, proved too much for Lena to resist. She dove quickly down, lavishing wet kisses and long licks across Kara’s torso, letting her tongue flit lower and lower, knowing that tonight she wouldn’t be receiving the panting, “Stop!” that normally came when Kara found herself too turned on to feel in control. Tonight she would finally give Kara the chance to come undone, to relax and let herself enjoy a well-deserved break from carrying the responsibility of the world on her shoulders. 

“Lena!” Kara gasped. “Wait.”

Lena quickly rolled off of Kara. “Just say the word. I told you, I’m happy not to go any further than we already have.” And she was. She might need to slip into the bathroom for a moment of relief, Kara’s super-hearing be damned, but she certainly wouldn’t pressure the beautiful woman lying next to her. 

“No, no. Sorry, it’s just, we need to open the box. Right now I’m still in full superhero mode.” Kara levitated off the bed for a moment to demonstrate what she meant. 

“Do you want to do it?” Lena asked, feeling her concern bubbling back up again.

“I can, sure.” Kara strode over to the nightstand and opened the box, pulling out the glowing rock and placing it down on the wood. She fought back a wave of nausea and dizziness, feeling slightly better as soon as the rock was out of her hands, though she could tell that she wasn’t at 100%.

“Are you okay? You don’t look great.”

“Aww, way to make a girl feel special.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

Kara nuzzled back into Lena’s neck. “I promise, now that I’m a few feet away, I feel much better. Not leap tall buildings in a single bound fine, but still, I’m okay. And now, next to you, I feel better than okay.”

“Please, just, just let me know if we need to stop. Until then, I’m taking your word for it that you feel fine.” And with that, Lena pinned Kara underneath her, nipping lightly at Kara’s lower lip as her fingers scratched lightly up her arms. 

In a moment of boldness, Kara moaned loudly into Lena’s kiss and flipped her over, letting her thigh rest between Lena’s legs, eliciting a series of small whimpers. “So you’re still strong, then.”

“Yeah. You know, I work out.” The corners of Kara’s mouth twitched up into a cocky smile. “I could probably still pick you up. Maybe throw you against the wall without breaking you or the wall.”

“That’d be ideal,” Lena replied, her typical self-assured tone returning to her voice. 

Baited by Lena’s implicit challenge, Kara jumped off of the bed, pulling Lena up around her waist and pushing her against the wall. For once, she felt her muscles straining slightly, though not nearly enough to concern her. She was pleased to find the wall intact and even more to see Lena’s eyes wide and dark with lust as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Kara lowered her head, taking Lena’s lips in hers and gasping as she felt Lena’s hands clawing at her back. She wondered if there was enough kryptonite here for Lena to actually leave marks… The thought thrilled her. 

Within minutes, Lena was panting with need. “Kara, please, take us back to the bed.” Kara quickly obliged, gently lowering Lena down and joining her on the pillows.

“Can I take these off?” Lena asked, gesturing towards Kara’s underwear.

“Uh, yeah. Just, don’t laugh okay?”

“Kara, why would I laugh? You are beautiful and sexy and perfect. And I’m finally going to get to make you feel good. Maybe I’ll laugh if you say something funny, but I would never laugh at you.”

“It’s just…I…you make me really, well, you turn me on. A lot. And it’s probably…sticky down there.”

Shaking her head at whatever jackass boy, she assumed, had put those sorts of ideas in Kara’s head, she gently grabbed the blonde woman’s hand and guided her fingers beneath her waistband, letting her feel how utterly soaked she already was. “See? There’s nothing shameful about it. It’s good. So good. Are you okay with me being this wet?”

Kara felt her mouth go dry, and she swallowed thickly. When words failed her, she just nodded, her eyes wide.

“So then why would I laugh at you for being wet?”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. This is all new.”

“And that’s exactly why we’re going to take this nice and slow, unless you say otherwise. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Lena.”

“Don’t thank me for basic consideration. I expect to be held to a slightly higher standard than that. You can thank me when you’re screaming into a pillow, mkay?”

Kara flushed but nodded, feeling her heart race as another surge of wetness soaked its way through her cotton panties.

“I’m going to take these off now. Still okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered. “You can, uh, take yours off too, if you don’t want them getting wetter. Or I can help.”

“Do you want to take mine off first?” Lena asked, wondering what Kara would prefer.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure.” Kara gather her confidence, trying to find some of her Supergirl heroism beneath her Kara Danvers anxiety. She carefully pulled the lace off of Lena’s body, whimpering when she saw how wet Lena still was, the light pink flesh folded beneath dark brown curls. 

Lena swept Kara into her arms, letting one hand move down her body to pull of the final layer between them. She bit her lip but couldn’t quite contain the growl that escaped her throat at the sight. Kara hadn’t been lying; she really was soaked. And Lena wanted nothing more than to taste the woman, to run her tongue up through those fold and hear Supergirl screaming her name.

“Can I?” Lena asked, slowly kissing her way down Kara’s body.

“Only if you want to.”

“Trust me: I want to.”

Kara whimpered as Lena’s tongue made its first slow lap upwards, teasing her clit and dipping softly into her wet entrance. As Lena kept going, Kara got nervous. She felt good. Too good. What if the kryptonite wasn’t working? She pulled Lena’s hair lightly, making the woman between her legs moan loudly. “No, no, Lena! I’m scared!”

Lena quickly pulled back, blushing slightly at the misunderstanding. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel amazing.”

“And…?”

“I shouldn’t feel this amazing next to kryptonite. I should feel mildly okay. Fine-ish, you know?”

“Well, why don’t you try using your powers?”

“I can’t just heat vision your lamp!”

“Kara…why don’t you try flying? Just levitate a little. Like you did earlier.”

“Oh.” Kara blushed. She hadn’t thought of that power. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and pushed lightly off the bed, only to come flopping right back down. Still concerned, she breathed into her hands, feeling nothing more than hot puffs of air—no freezing capabilities to be found. 

“So?”

“I guess…I guess the kryptonite is working.”

Lena smirked broadly. “Then I guess we know why you feel so amazing, don’t we?”

Kara chewed at the inside of her cheek. “Congrats. You’re apparently an antidote to kryptonite.”

“My brother would be so proud,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now let me help you get right back to amazing, okay?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, throwing her head back down on the pillows as Lena resumed her ministrations. A few minutes later, Lena’s fingers began playing around her entrance, trailing featherlight touches across the sensitive skin. “Is it okay if I add a finger?”

“Mhmm. Do two, okay?”

Lena smiled as she gently slipped in one, then two fingers, letting Kara get used to the feeling before thrusting them slowly in and out, moaning as she felt how wet and warm Kara was, her muscles tensing and contracting around her fingers.

Kara moaned loudly, feeling her hips buck involuntarily up to meet Lena’s hand. Lena increased her speed in response, earning another chorus of low whimpers. Everything felt heightened, like what she had lost in x-ray vision and super-hearing had been made up for in nerve endings. Suddenly, she felt Lena’s lips close in around her clit, her tongue flicking quickly and insistently across it. Her thighs clamped tightly around Lena, and Kara prayed nothing would break. She felt all of her muscles tense and contract until, with a gasp and a whimper, she collapsed back onto the bed, her legs falling back down.

Lena licked slowly until she was sure that Kara was done. Carefully removing her fingers, she brought them up to her mouth and slowly sucked them clean, relishing in the expression of wanton need that flitted across Kara’s face at the sight. She crawled back up to Kara, curling around the spent woman and running her fingers up and down Kara’s bicep. “You okay?” she checked.

“Better than okay. Better than flying.”

“Damn, that’s high praise, I suspect.”

“Definitely.”

“Do you want me to put away the kryptonite? I don’t want you to feel sick.”

“No!” Kara yelled out. “I, uh, I want to have my powers dulled until I, you know, take care of you.”

“You don’t have to. Really. I don’t expect it.”

“Do you not want it?” Kara asked, suddenly nervous again.

“Of course I do. But you shouldn’t feel pressure to reciprocate. I know this is your first time.” 

“It is. And I would very much like to see my girlfriend come during my first time.”

Lena’s body trembled in anticipation.

“Could you just, you know, help me?”

“I can. I think you’ll be just fine, but of course I’ll help you.”

Kara nodded, smiling tightly.

“Now, right now a light breeze could probably push me over the edge, but, pretending that isn’t the case, why don’t you start with my breasts? Like you normally do.”

Kara nodded, glad to start with something she had already done. She moved her mouth down Lena’s chest, kissing her almost reverently. She licked and sucked at Lena’s nipples until they were both stiff and the woman was gasping with pleasure. “Now?” Kara asked, feeling a bit like an overeager student.

“Now,” Lena instructed, “I want you to take your fingers and move them down to my cunt.” Kara flushed scarlet. Seeing the response, Lena backpedaled. “Sorry. Is that not a word you like?”

“I, uh, I’ve never used that word. But if you like it then you should use it.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, darling,” Lena murmured, threading her fingers through Kara’s long hair.

“No, really, it’s okay. It’s sort of…hot…you giving me instructions. Besides, it’s not like I have a substitute word to offer you for it. I generally, you know, avoid naming things. Back on Krypton we didn’t really have any of this shame, but I think spending my adolescence here got to me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I think my years in boarding school gave me a filthy mouth and took away pretty much all shame…”

“So, uh, I move my fingers,” Kara began hesitantly, letting her fingers glide down Lena’s torso, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin beneath them.

“I want you to feel how wet I am now.”

Kara dipped her hands lower, letting them slip across Lena’s entrance. “Wow. You’re even wetter than earlier.”

“That’s what you do to me. I want you to remember that, okay?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, squirming as she felt an insistent throbbing between her own legs again.

“Now, wet your fingers a little and circle them up until you find my clit. At this point it should be plenty hard, so it won’t be as hard to find. And you’ll hear it when you do.” She leaned back, figuring she would let Kara explore without a set of eyes staring at her every movement. She let out a gasp as Kara’s fingers found her clit and a set of blue eyes popped up to check in.

“Good,” Lena moaned. “Now, not right on my clit, but around it, over the hood of it, I want you to slowly circle and tease. Can you do that?” And, as it turned out, she could. And she could do it well. As Lena’s back began arching off the bed and into Kara’s touches, she decided she should continue, let Kara have more of a full experience. “If you’re okay with it, you can lower your fingers, slip one inside of me. Get used to that before you add a second.”

Kara nodded, carefully moving her fingers down, loving the feeling of the slick wetness she found. She slid her index finger inside, gasping at how good it felt. She heard Lena’s instructions floating down. “Start slowly. Think about what you do to yourself. What I did to you.” Kara picks up the pace slowly, letting Lena relax around her before she adds a second finger. She can feel the muscles start to tense around her fingers, assuming that means she’s doing something right. When she hooks her fingers forward slightly, letting them trail down Lena’s front wall, she hears a loudly moaned “Fuck!” coming from the pillows. Kara whimpers in response, feeling heat pooling between her legs, demanding some sort of attention from her. 

Desperate to make Lena feel as good as she had, Kara lowers her head. She hadn’t been asked to, but she wants to, she wants to taste Lena so badly it hurts. She flutters her tongue around her fingers, lapping up some of the arousal that had spilled out, before she flicks her tongue back up to Lena’s clit, feeling it harden under her mouth.

Lena had not expected that. She wasn’t mad, but she worried that Kara felt obligated. “That’s amazing, but you don’t need to do it, you know.”

Kara lifted her mouth for a moment, just enough time to murmur back, “I want to.”

Lena groaned, letting her head drop to the pillow. She gave herself over to the feeling of Kara’s tongue, her long fingers. She felt herself getting closer, but she needed just a little more. “Kara? Can you go a little faster with your tongue?”

Kara speeds up in response, loving the desperate panting, the low ragged breaths she hears in response. Each time she manages to move her tongue a little faster, she’s rewarded with breathier and breathier sighs, with low growls and needy whimpers.

Lena knows she’s probably growling out more curse words than Kara has said in her entire life, but she can’t bring herself to stop. The way Kara’s moving between her legs, her fingers moving hard and fast, curling against her g-spot, her tongue flicking over her clit impossibly fast—it’s good, it’s perfect. She wants to warn Kara that she’s coming, not to stop, but she’s already tensing, already focusing all of her efforts on just breathing. But Kara knows better, can tell, can read Lena’s body. She keeps her pace until she feels Lena shaking and collapsing back to the bed, letting out a string of obscenities that have never sounded so good to Kara’s ears. Copying Lena’s motions, Kara slowly licks up Lena’s pussy, then sucks on her own fingers, watching Lena’s eyes tracking her tongue’s every movement. 

When Kara leans back down, she feels the nervousness bubble back up. “Was that okay?”

“That was better than okay. Your tongue…I don’t think those were human speeds.”

“I mean…the kryptonite was supposed to weaken me, but it didn’t have to take away all of my powers…”

“Fuck. Maybe we should get a smaller piece…for science, you know.”

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Kara asked, still needing the confirmation.

“Darling, I’m ready to give you the next ten times right now.”


End file.
